


Hearts Desire

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Surprise #1: Ushijima announcing he wanted to have sex.Surprise #2: Him agreeing when Tendou volunteers to help out.Surprise #3: The look on Ushijima's face when Tendou is slowly, methodically taking him apart, intent on giving him the best experience possible.Now Tendou just had to be careful not to let his heart get too invested, which was easier said than done.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 927
Collections: haikyuu fics i’ve read!!





	Hearts Desire

Humming under his breath, Tendou chased the straw with his tongue, both hands too integral in their job of keeping the drink upright to be able to assist. Straining, he almost had it before a snort from above distracted him. 

“You’re going to end up spilling,” Semi said, head popped out over the top bunk as he stared down at Tendou in amusement. 

“Ushiwaka will kill you if it gets on his bed,” Yamagata pointed out, not bothering to look up from the manga he was lazily flicking through. A manga that looked suspiciously similar to the latest issue in a series that Tendou had been telling Ushijima to read. 

“You’ll just have to catch it if it falls Hayato,” Tendou told him in all seriousness. There was no time for nonsense at the moment, the stakes were high and volatile when trying to drink while upside. Sprawled out on his back, legs folded against the wall, his head was hanging off the side of Ushi’s bed. The blood rushing to his head ensured he had the added challenge of being mildly dizzy while trying to accomplish his goal. 

“Don’t bring me into this,” Yamagata dismissed. Some people just had no vision. Catching the straw, he let out a triumphant noise as he greedily sucked down a mouthful. 

“Why are you even here.” It wasn’t said like a question but rather with the mild exaggeration that Semi regularly directed at him. As if he could ever not want him to be there. After all, he shared a room with Tendou’s best friend, they were absolutely a package deal. 

Chewing absentmindedly on the straw, the door flying open startled him, sending droplets of liquid spilling over the side of the glass. Freezing, his eyes darted around to find everyone’s attention on Ushijima, none the wiser to his mishap. Turning to the man filling up the doorway, Ushijima’s eyes bore into him, having caught the whole thing. Stepping forward, he lifted the glass out of Tendou’s hands, waiting for him to sit up before handing it back. Dropping his feet to the floor, he casually used his socks to mop up the mess. No harm no foul. 

“Why are you here?” 

“That’s what I said.”

“Wakatoshi ! Don’t sound so happy to see me,” Semi and Tendou spoke up at the same time. Patting the space beside him on the bed, Tendou scooted over to make room. 

“I didn’t. I was asking a question,” Ushijima said, taking off and folding his jacket, gingerly placing it on the rooms desk before sitting next to Tendou, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Swaying softly to the side Tendou bumped against him, offering up his drink. 

“Did you still want to go see that movie tonight?” Yamagata asked, finally emerging from behind the book, tossing it carelessly to the side. Taking a large mouthful of his drink, Tendou swished it around as he tried to remember which movie it was they were supposed to be seeing. He was only here because his computer had died and boredom was gnawing at him, which logically led to him coming to investigate what Ushijima was up to. 

“I cannot,” Ushijima denied, shaking his head. 

“Do you have other plans?” Semi asked, sounding amused at the prospect. 

“Yes, I intend to find a partner to have sexual intercourse with,” Ushijima said, so straightforward, so even toned, that it took a second for the implication of his words to sink in. Inhaling sharply, Tendou promptly choked and let loose a spray of soda, spluttering as he struggled to catch his breath. Laughter surrounded him, enough so that Ushijima’s face scrunched up in mild confusion. 

“You’re going to have sex tonight or just find the person?” Semi asked, voice breaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. 

“The person. It is my understanding that can be a time consuming process?” Ushijima asked. By this point Tendou was wheezing, literally wheezing, at the absolute absurdity of the situation he currently found himself in. 

“Why?” Yamagata asked, the more composed out of the three of them. There was a brief pause as Ushijima collected his thoughts on the matter. 

“I believe it is due to a bond that some people require before partaking in intercourse.” Ushijima spoke in a seriousness, as if imparting some great wisdom to them. Tendou was about to lose his mind. He was simultaneously delighted and horrified by the continued use of the word intercourse. 

“I meant why have you suddenly decided to have sex,” Yamagata clarified, trying to be as clear as possible this time to avoid a misunderstanding. 

“The men's health magazine has an article explaining the benefits it provides before sporting events. The relaxation that comes from the physical release can lead to improved performance,” Ushijima said. It really was that simple too. If there was even a smidgeon of a chance that this could improve his volleyball performance in some way then of course Ushijima was going to want to try it. What Tendou wanted to know was what in the world kind of magazines was he reading that would suggest such a thing? Had he accidentally picked up a porn magazine and not realized? One would think all the naked people would give it away but there really was no guarantee. 

“So you’re just going to find someone?”

“I tried solo and did not achieve the results that were indicated. This seems the best course of action.” 

“HA. Don’t worry Wakatoshi, I’ll volunteer! Let me take care of you,” the words tumbled out of Tendou, tripping over each other in their haste to get out. This whole situation was just too much. That his best friend would even think to do this was hysterical. 

“That would be acceptable,” Ushijima agreed. For a split second Tendou thought he was going to reach out to shake hands to seal the deal. Honestly he was surprised that Ushijima was playing along to begin with. “That was easier than expected. I am agreeable to going to the movies now that I have time?” 

Curling his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees, Tendou listened with one ear to the back and forth between the other occupants of the room. Uninvested in whatever movie they ended up seeing, he let his mind wander to the man sitting beside him. It was unlikely that anything would ever come from the current conversation, but it succeeded in bringing up the feelings that Tendou had squished down into a little ball inside himself. Of course he had a crush on his captain, who wouldn’t? The beginning of the year had brought the fantasies of Ushijima sprawled out before him while Tendou had his wicked way with him. But that’s all they were: fantasies. There was no intent to ever act on the filthy thoughts and while he still didn’t anticipate anything actually happening, each and every thought was coming back with a vengeance. 

“Are you coming?” Ushijima burst through his thoughts, a large hand landing on his shoulder so unexpectedly he nearly toppled over. 

“Are you offering?” Tendou teased, head tilting and eyebrows going up. The innuendo went flying over Ushijima’s head as he took the words at face value. 

“Yes, did you want to join us for the movie?” Ushijima asked, still not removing his hand. Was he aware of the effect that he had on people? Was he aware of anything at all? 

“Sure sure, what are we going to see again?” Tendou waved away the questions, surprised to realize after a quick glance around that it was only the two of them left in the room and the drink he’d spat everywhere had been cleaned up. At the very least he should have felt Semi climb down from the top bunch. 

Allowing himself to be hoisted up by Ushijima, his mind immediately went to what it would feel like to be held in his arms. Properly held, not like when he would accidentally trip and be caught. Or on the days when he would drape himself over Ushijima and the other man would tolerate it. Trotting along behind him, he hummed absentmindedly, mind buzzing with the possibilities of what could be, if only his feelings were returned.

* * *

“I’m going home for the weekend,” Ushijima announced at lunch, setting down his tray as he joined their table. It was more a declaration than an announcement, but nevertheless he cut off Semi in order to convey the message. Despite the fact that he went home every other weekend and at this point it was barely newsworthy. “Would you join me?” The last part was directed at Tendou. 

“Aww would you miss me if I didn’t?” Tendou singsonged back at him. Rather than respond, Ushijima diligently dug in to his lunch, waiting for an actual answer. It wasn’t unusual for Tendou, or occasionally Semi to join him for the weekend. Tendou’s own family lived far enough away that it wasn’t feasible to visit often and it was nice to get away from the school for a few days. The first time he’d gone home with him, it had practically been a self invite. Okay he had invited himself along, no practically about it. But if you don’t ask you don’t get, so really who was in the wrong there. “I’ll come. Will there be some of the world famous Ushijima oyakodon?”

“No the family will be gone,” Ushijima said, not looking up from his food. Pausing briefly, chopsticks halfway to his mouth he amended himself. “However I can attempt to make it, if that’s agreeable.” 

The second half of the statement barely registered as Tendou’s mind came to a screeching halt, sirens blazing as the information sunk in that his family would be gone. That meant an empty house. It was unusual for Ushijima to visit home without the enticement of spending time with his family. Weeks had passed since Tendou had volunteered to have sex with Ushijima in the name of science yet he hadn’t said anything about it since then. Was this their opportunity? Or was Tendou just going to go crazy with overthinking it? 

“Is this to have sex?” Whoops the question just slipped out of him. It wasn’t very often that he was able to curve his instincts and not say what was on his mind. Especially around Ushijima, who was endlessly entertaining to try and get reactions from. 

“That was my intention, if you have not changed your mind,” Ushijima confirmed, looking up and catching his gaze for the first time since he’d sat down. Mouth curved in the faintest of smiles, eyes tightened marginally with nervousness, he was way too enticing. 

“I’m still in,” Tendou said, mentally finishing the sentence with, ‘ or at least I will be soon’. Down the table there was a dull thud as someone dropped their head, allowing it to make contact with the wood below them. A round of protests went up, insisting that they were eating and therefore this conversation was inappropriate. Despite the hypocrisy of the statement, they had all talked about things of a similar nature at lunch before, Tendou let it drop. Whether he would even be able to muster a retort was seeming less and less likely. He’d almost convinced himself earlier that Ushijima had been playing some prank, or that he’d changed his mind, but that was suddenly highly unlikely. 

“Just don’t go scaring any of the young ones with horrifying details,” Semi commented around a mouthful of food. Mulling it over, he amended his statement. “Don’t bother scaring me with any details either.”

* * *

Saturday morning, bright and early, Tendou showed up at the Ushijima residence. Letting himself through the door, he yelled out to announce his presence, kicking his shoes to the side before stepping up into the house. More than familiar with the layout, he navigated the halls to get into the kitchen, helping himself to a drink. When a few minutes had passed, Tendou titled his head, listening intently for any sound. Was Ushijima even home? It was unusual for him to not come out and immediately greet his guests. 

While waiting he scoped out the fridge, eyes lighting up when he spotted the copious amount of containers stacked neatly. More than enough to keep a teenage athlete and his friend well fed for a few days. Shifting from side to side he resisted the temptations for all of two seconds before he was sifting through the stacks. There was no harm in having a little snack while he waited for Ushijima to arrive. Narrowing it down to the top three choices, a shuffling from the doorway caught his attention. Peeking over the fridge door, he let it swing shut when Ushijima came into view. 

“I was starting to think you’d changed your mind!” Tendou cried, two large bounds closed the distance and he threw an arm around Ushijima’s shoulders. “Or that you’d decided to replace me with Semi.” For all he was kidding there was still a niggling of doubt, way way back in his mind. 

“Why would I do that when I trust you the most?” Ushijima asked, tilting his head just slightly as he smiled. Speechless, Tendou stared, arm going slack and slipping off his shoulder. Now that he was looking, it was easy to identify the colour splashed high on Ushijima’s cheeks and across his nose, the beads of sweat clinging along his hairline. The same look he would get after a particularly vigorous training session. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Tendou said, utterly sincere, knowing the weight that having the captains trust carried. This was going to be an experience he’d never forget. There was only one chance to give him a memorable first time. 

“Shall we?” Ushijima waved a hand down the hall, in the direction of his room. 

“Right now? Just like that?” Tendou asked incredulously. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but this certainly wasn’t it. Something he should be accustomed to by now. 

“I’ve already made the necessary preparations,” Ushijima informed him, started off down the hall, knowing that he would be followed. 

“Necessary pre-” Mind whirring to connect the dots, he came to a screeching halt when they did. Flushed, sweaty, late. “Were you masturbating when I got here?!” The words came out unnecessarily loud and he was grateful that they had the house to themselves. At the thought of Ushijima stroking himself, getting himself ready, Tendou’s cock started to get hard. 

“I wanted to make sure I was stretched.” So not just masturbated, he’d fingered himself as well. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Tendou fought down disappointment. Glancing back at him, Ushijima must have picked up on it. “Should I not have?” 

“I wanted to do it,” Tendou whined, slowly dragging his feet forward again. 

“There’s a match starting in fifteen minutes. I thought it would be more efficient this way?” Brows furrowed, Ushijima didn’t get it. 

“Fifteen minutes…. I hope you’re not invested in seeing that match,” Tendou promised, snagging Ushijima’s hand as he shouldered past him, pulling him the rest of the way to his room. Fifteen minutes? Fifteen minutes! And he’d already fingered himself open. Tendou wanted to do that! All week he’d been looking forward to it, trying to imagine the noises that he could pull from Ushijima. And then to think, fifteen minutes! 

“I have it set to record,” Ushijima reassured him. 

“Is there anything you don’t want to do? Or really do want to do?” Tendou asked, passing the threshold into Ushijima’s room, marveling at the fact that everything looked the same. It wasn’t as if he expected a love hotel bed to have suddenly materialized but he wouldn’t put anything past Ushijima. Turning, it was one of the handful of times in their acquaintance that Ushijima had looked uncomfortable.

“I’m...uncertain,” he admitted, going to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“We can go slow,” Tendou said, moving to stand in front of him. Nudging Ushijima’s leg with his knee, he slid in between them as soon as they fell apart. “Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like.” 

“I will,” Ushijima said, staring up at him. Tendou wanted nothing more than to taste those lips for himself. 

“Can I kiss you?” Surprise crossed Ushijima’s face. 

“Oh.” Maybe that wasn’t part of the deal. Ushijima had only asked for them to have sex. It had never occurred to him that kissing may not be part of the equation. “Yes.” 

Relieved, a breathless laugh slipped out. Cupping Ushijima’s face between his hands, he titled it up, nerves suddenly exploding in his stomach. This was happening. This was real. Ushiijima was gazing at him, expression wide open. 

Swooping down, he chickened out and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. Then onto his left cheek, then his right. Ushijima made an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat but made no move to break away. The smile from earlier was back. Bolstered, he went for the prize, gently brushing his lips over Ushijima’s. Light, soft kisses. Again and again. Until Ushijima relaxed under him, subconsciously chasing after him every time he pulled back. Only then did he deepen the kiss, parting his lips to get a proper taste of him. 

Pressing forward, Ushijima gave out under him, falling back onto the bed. Breathing a little heavy, chest rising quickly, eyes wide, Tendou couldn’t help but to take his time enjoying the view. This picture right here was one that would be engraved in his memories. Ushijima’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips and Tendou took him up on the unintentional invitation. 

Ushijima was pliant below him, the occasional gasp escaping his lips. Letting his hands roam, Tendou felt along the hard lines of Ushijima’s shoulders, knowing exactly how much spiking practice had gone in to achieving them. Lower, his hands skimmed quickly downwards, unable to linger in case he got distracted from his mission. Reaching the hem of the shirt, Tendou twisted it around his fingers a few times before beginning the journey back up Ushijima’s chest, dragging the fabric with them. 

“Up up,” Tendou urged, breaking away from the kisses long momentarily to get Ushijima to curl forward, enough for the shirt to slip free of his torso and over his head. Eyes flicking down, Tendou was riveted by the abs on display, pulled taut in order to stay slightly raised. Sans shirt, Ushijima relaxed back onto the bed. Yanking his own shirt off without an ounce of finesse, he went back to kissing.

Pressing down till he was flush on top Ushijima, he couldn’t help but roll his hips, delighting in the fact that he could feel how hard the other boy was against his hip. His lips caught the choked off whimper that came from below him when he did it. Hesitant hands ran along Tendou’s side and he fought the insane urge to laugh. Moaning in encouragement, Ushijima apparently got the message because the grip tightened on his waist, using the hold to urge him back down. This time their cocks rubbed against each other, the fabric in between not enough of a barrier to stop Tendou’s toes from curling at how amazing it felt. If they kept that up Tendou was going to come in his trousers before he got to the truly good stuff. 

Forcing his lips away, Tendou kissed along Ushijima’s jaw, thinking about all the times he’d admired the sharp lines of his captain’s face. Down his neck, pausing to peck along his collarbone, listening carefully for every little hitch in breathing. 

Moving further, focus zeroing in on Ushijima’s nipples, desperately standing at attention. Laving at the skin around it, he worked in a wide circle, slowly getting closer to the point of interest. The chest below him was heaving and after a few seconds of indecisive flutterings, he caught Ushijima’s hand in his own, linking their fingers and squeezing tight. Lips wrapping around his nipple, Ushijima went completely still below him, muscles going taut before a low moan washed over Tendou. 

Glancing up, it was to find that Ushijima was watching him. Eyes wide and admiring, the force behind the resulting spike of affection that ran through Tendou nearly blew him away. Ushijima was such a strong, reliable ace and captain, he deserved to be taken care of. Cherished. And Tendou was honoured that he was trusted to be the one to do it. Even if Ushijima hadn’t known going in. 

Switching sides, he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Ushijima’s fingers were squeezing his own so hard, he felt like he could feel his bones meshing together. He was also rutting up against Tendou in small, jerky movements, as if he was trying not to but couldn’t help it. 

Abandoning Ushijima’s nipples, he kept going, licking his was down the perfect abs laid out in front of him. All the way until he got to the top of Ushijima’s shorts. Kneeling on the floor at this point, he paused with one hand toys along the top of the shorts. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, needing to be absolutely sure. Silently, Ushijima nodded. Something stirred in him, pushing to hear the words, needing to hear him speak. “And you?”

“I feel very close to an orgasm,” Ushijima finally said, voice strained. Chuckling, Tendou nearly admitted that he was as well. But this wasn’t about him. 

“I’ll need my hand back,” he said instead, shaking his fingers loose, flexing them to get the blood flowing before setting about the task of getting Ushijima naked. Carefully peeling back the shorts, he was torn between watching his prize being unwrapped, or watching the  _ true _ prize, which was Ushijima’s face. A hint of nervousness? Worry? Worked its way onto his face and Tendou paused long enough to scoop up his hand, dropping a kiss onto his palm in reassurance before removing the clothes fully. 

Cheeks flushed, Ushijima was captivating and Tendou couldn’t help but scramble to his feet in order to lunge forward, and rain kisses down on his face. Taking the opportunity he kicked off his own trousers and underwear, wanting to keep the playing field level. Also because the zipper on his jeans had been digging painfully into him. Standing back, taking in the full expanse of hard muscle below him, he could barely believe that this was happening. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tendou said truthfully, words slipping out before he could second guess them. Surprised, eyes widening, Ushijima met his gaze full on. If Tendou didn’t know his captain as well as he did, he might go as far as to call the smile he was sporting bashful. 

“You are also...,” Ushijima responded, seemingly unable to come up with the necessary words and trailing off. It was enough. It was more than Tendou would have expected. 

Sinking back to his knees, he wiggled his fingers under Ushijima’s thighs until he got a tight grip. A swift yank brought him right to the edge of the bed, ass barely hanging over the edge, legs falling open so Tendou’s shoulders were wedged perfectly in between them. With a cut off noise of surprise, Ushijima’s hands flew to his shoulders, gripping tight enough to still Tendou. 

“Trust me,” Tendou soothed, dropping butterfly kisses along the expanse of Ushijima’s thighs until the death grip slowly loosened. He was certain that there was going to be bruising tomorrow but the thought brought him nothing but pleasure. To have a souvenir, a reminder that he’d reduced Ushijima to losing control of himself, sent a thrill of pleasure through him. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

That was all he needed. 

Spreading his own legs to drop a little lower, lining up just how he needed, Tendou spread Ushijima open. Completely bypassing the cock right in front of him, despite how his mouth was watering at the thought of getting to taste him, Tendou dove in enthusiastically. The first touch of his tongue against Ushijima’s rim pulled a startled yell from above him, fingers sinking into his hair. Clenched tightly, they made no move to pull Tendou away, instead it was as if Ushijima was trying to anchor himself. 

Tasting the faint hint of lube, Tendou eagerly set himself about the task of guessing what flavour it was. There was a certain sweetness to it that he couldn’t quite place. With lips and tongue, he opened Ushijima up, delving deep to chase the hints of flavour from the lube Ushijima had used earlier. Also to erase any memory Ushijima had of doing so. Tendou wanted to be the one to prep him, to get him ready and eager for what was to come. His usually stoic captain was making a myriad of noises that were like music to Tendou’s ears, spurring him on. Cut off moans, quiet grunts, breathless whimpers. Each and everyone one of them was like praise raining down on Tendou. 

Time became meaningless. Tendou’s entire focus narrowed to the task in front of him. He could have feasted all night if Ushijima had been so inclined to let him. As if was, fingers tightened painfully in his hair and he was pulled away, just in time to see Ushijima come all over his stomach, eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell open with a harsh exhale. 

Unable to look away, he was still staring when Ushijima came back to himself. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he stared unseeing at the ceiling for a minute before they came back into focus, seeking out Tendou. 

“That was … good,” Ushijima offered, haltingly. Snorting at the understatement, Tendou clambered to his feet, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was rock hard. Earlier he’d been so focused on Ushijima that everything else had fallen from his mind, including his own erection. 

“Don’t sing my praises too much,” Tendou teased, the ache in his knees telling him that he’d been down there for longer than he’d thought. “And we’re not done yet. If you’re up for more?” 

“In a few minutes I may be,” Ushijima said, taking a second to think it over. 

“Scoot up the bed,” Tendou instructed, shoo-ing him until he did as he was told, turning until his head was cushioned on the pillows. Making to climb in beside him, Tendou finally noticed the neat row of bottles on the nightstand. Curious he reached over to pluck one up, quickly skimming over the label. 

Choking, ugly high pitcher laughter poured out of him. Snatching up a few more bottles, he skimmed the label, verifying that they were indeed all lube. Different brands and flavours of lube. And stacked beside them, a handful of condoms. 

“What is this,” he wheezed out, tears gathering in his eyes. Ushijima looked thoroughly nonplussed by his outburst, muscles loose as he lounged. 

“I was unsure if there was any particular benefit to a certain brand, or if you had a preference, so I got several options,” Ushijima explained, head tilting to the side to study Tendou, eyes sweeping down and lingering on his cock for several long seconds. “Was that incorrect?” 

“No that was very thorough,” Tendou assured, still chortling to himself, as he put the bottles back where he found them. It did remind him though, that he’d been unable to guess the flavour he’d been tasting earlier. “Which one did you use?”

“The strawberry. Did you enjoy it?” Immediately after asking, Ushijima’s face flushed a darker shade of red, as if realizing the implication of his question. 

“I definitely enjoyed it,” Tendou agreed, grinning widely, subconsciously reaching down to stroke himself a little at the thought of it. The movement drawing his attention, Ushijima inhaled sharply, shifting restlessly. 

“More would be acceptable now,” he said after clearing his throat. For a brief second Tendou thought it would be too much to tease him, especially in such an intimate setting. Yet he was unable to help himself. 

“More what Wakatoshi? This is all I have,” he said lightly, giving himself a few more strokes before squeezing lightly at the base, lest he get too excited.

“That is adequate,” Ushijima said, spreading his legs slightly to make room for Tendou between them. Alas Tendou wasn’t done teasing him yet, despite the desperation he felt to be buried inside him. 

“Adequate for….” Trailing off he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, waiting for Ushijima to give him what he wanted. 

“Adequate to fuck me with. Now.” Hearing Ushijima say fuck was almost enough to send Tendou toppling over in shock. In the past few years of acquaintance, he hadn’t heard his captain curse even once. Not even after losing to Karasuno. “Please.” 

That tipped him over the edge. Scrambling to climb onto the bed, he settled in between Ushijima’s spread legs, stretching up the length of him to steal a kiss. Breaking away, he took in the way Ushijima’s nose scrunched up. 

“Is that sanitary?” he asked, thinking about where Tendou’s mouth had just been. Chuckling, Tendou stole another kiss. 

“Doubtful. We can brush our teeth after,” he proposed, blindly reaching over to grab the first bottle of lube that he touched. Pouring a liberal amount over into his palm, he spread it over his cock, before adding more and pushing a finger, then two, into Ushijima, double checking that he was ready. 

“I stretched earlier,” Ushijima reminded him, squirming ever so slightly. 

“I know.” Removing his fingers, he wrapped them around the base of his cock, lining himself up. Very slowly pushing forward, his gaze was glued on Ushijima’s face, scanning for any signs of discomfort as he got the tip of his cock in. Pausing, he lifted one of Ushijima’s legs, urging him to wrap it around his waist. 

Doing so caused Tendou to slip in a little further, making Ushijima moan below him. Pressing forward, Tendou wanted to say something but was too tongue tied to formulate anything even vaguely resembling words. He’d never felt anything so good as the tight heat currently surrounding him. Ushijima reached up, snagging the back of his neck to pull him down into a desperate kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything else. Fully seated, Tendou groaned loudly, shallowly thrusting as he poured every ounce of desire into the kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and perfect. He never wanted this to end. 

This wasn’t going to last long. Tendou was wound so tightly already from all the excitement earlier, he felt like he was on a hair trigger. With slow, deep thrusts, he fucked into Ushijima, trying to draw it out, wanting Ushijima to come once more before he did. 

Reaching blindly in between them, Tendou wrapped his fingers tightly around Ushijima’s cock, starting to stroke in time with his thrusts. Panting, sweat beading along his forehead, it took everything in him to try and stop himself from losing control. 

“I can’t last much longer,” Tendou said, words punctuated by a low groan. The hand on Ushijima’s chest keeping him propped up was shaking with exertion. Control slipping, he sped up his thrusts, desperately chasing after his release. His grip around Ushijima’s cock tightened, subconsciously speeding up in its movements to match Tendou’s new speed. 

Catching hold of his face, Ushijima drew him down into a kiss. Teeth sank into his bottom lip, the sharp nip of pain too much. Tendou was pushed over the edge. Burrowing his face into the crook of Ushijima’s neck, he came with a high pitched whine.

Dazed, he distantly realized that the hand wrapped around Ushijima was now coated in Ushijima’s release. He had came not long after Tendou. Unwilling to move just yet, he went back to dropping kisses onto Ushijima’s face. Kissing Ushijima was a revelation. Tendou would have expected him to be reserved, but instead he gave himself over so easily. Pliant and eager beneath him. 

Finally he had no choice but to break away, the thin layer of sweat was starting to cool, causing a chill to run through him. Under him Ushijima looked as disheveled as Tendou felt. Fingers itching, he gave in to temptation, pushing strands of damp hair away from Ushijima’s forehead, dropping a kiss on the exposed skin before following the curve of his face down. 

Getting off the bed on shaky legs, he assured Ushijima he’d be right back before disappearing into the bathroom. Wiping himself down, he dampened a washcloth, bringing it back to clean up Ushijima. Finding the other boy half asleep, he wiped away the mess gently, murmuring words of admiration the whole time, telling him how amazing it had been. All he got in responses were half hearted hums of acknowledgement. Having completed that, he hesitated briefly before climbing back into the bed, heart racing. 

An arm snaked out around his waist, pulling him in close. Burying his nose into Tendou’s hair, Ushijima released a sigh before finally slipping into sleep. Relaxing, Tendou allowed himself to do the same.

* * *

They couldn’t have slept for long. If anything it was more of a cat nap. Tendou roused first, too comfortable to move. Ushijima could kick him out of bed when he woke up if he wanted to, but until that happened Tendou was going to enjoy every second of this. Only, when Ushijima did stir not long after, he made no move to kick Tendou out. Instead, he set his left hand to work exploring the muscles of Tendou’s back. 

“I can’t believe you said fuck,” Tendou piped up, randomly remembering that moment earlier. Fingers trailing an unseen pattern across Ushijima’s abs, he was both elated and surprised to be getting to enjoy the afterglow while cuddling. 

“According to a search, dirty talk in bed is enjoyed by a large majority of the population and can add to a partner’s pleasure. Were they correct?” Ushijima asked, voice rumbling through his chest where Tendou’s head was currently resting. Touched by the level of thought that Ushijima had put into this, from the excess amount of lube to searching online for what was pleasurable, he couldn’t even bring himself to laugh at how straight forward he asked the question. 

“They were correct. I very much enjoyed it,” Tendou assured, earning a relieved sigh from Ushijima. 

“I’m glad.” 

Silence settled over them as Tendou’s brain made it a mission to drive him crazy, constantly reminding of the fact that this was supposed to be a one time deal. That was all Ushijima had asked for, nothing more. But he felt addicted. From the feel of Ushijima under him, to the sounds that were pulled from deep inside him, but mostly to the way Ushijima looked at him as if he were a wonder. Unfathomable. To know that he would never get to enjoy that again was devastating. 

“I think the article was incorrect.” Ushijima was the one to break the silence this time, right as Tendou could feel himself growing sleepy again. 

“Why?”

“I believe I’m too relaxed to be able to play to my full potential,” Ushijima said thoughtfully, mulling it over. “Do you think they were having inadequate sex?” 

“Or I’m too good,” Tendou proposed, feeling a spike of pleasure when Ushijima immediately hummed in agreement. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Maybe you need to do further research,” Tendou suggested, heart picking up slightly, only to immediately drop. 

“Unnecessary. I believe today’s results were conclusive,” Ushijima said, much to Tendou’s disappointment. The hand trailing over his back slowed to a stop before he kept talking. “However I would not be adverse to continuing to do this.” 

“Having sex?” Tendou asked, not daring to get his hopes up. 

“With you. Yes.” 

Tendou’s heart soared, kicking into overdrive so hard he could barely hear over the pounding in his ears. 

“I’m not that easy. You’ll have to take me on a date first Wakatoshi,” he said, pushing his luck. Sex would be great, if that’s all that Ushijima was willing to give. But he desperately wanted more. 

“I’ve never been on a date,” Ushijima said, as if Tendou were not already aware of that. “It would have to be after practice. And enjoyable.” The end was tacked on almost as an afterthought. 

“It will be. Trust me. I’ll take care of you,” Tendou reassured him, planting a kiss on the nearest piece of exposed chest that he could reach. It was both a declaration and a promise, one that Tendou meant with every ounce of his being. 

“I know.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chelle I hope this satisfies ur cravings...
> 
> I've been stuck on soft bottom ushi lately.... can you tell..... 
> 
> Come talk to me~ 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
